Kidnapped
by trillion42
Summary: Dear Merlin Fandom, I have been assigned to kidnap and assassinate Merlin. Only you can stop me. Convince my boss that you're fandom isn't dying. Convince him that Merlin should live. Good luck Merlin Fandom. You're going to need it. XOX Kidnapper (NOW COMPLETED)
1. Kidnapped

The last thing Merlin remembered was walking down the corridor on the way to Arthur's chambers. Then it was all fuzzy.

The first thing he noticed now, however, was that there was a cloth bag over his head and that he was tied up to chair. He shifted about half an inch before there was a lot of hustling noises around the room.

The bag was ripped off his head and he found himself squinting at some very bright light. The chair he was sitting in seemed to be tipping backwards. Also, there was a person holding a knife to his throat.

Automatically, the swirl of magic pooled under his skin, just waiting for release. He would attack once he knew this person's motives.

"So, you're Merlin," a feminine voice said. "Damn, you're cute." There was a giggle. "I'll hate killing you."

Trying to see her face better, Merlin squinted.

Noticing his predicament, the girl stepped back. It was a teenage girl, probably not eighteen yet, Merlin noted. (She wasn't the strangest person/thing that's tried to kill him.) Her eyes were round and big, giving her a look of innocence, yet she looked so at peace standing in front of a wall of glittering weapons.

"Umm…" he responded with. She giggled again.

"You're allowed to ask questions, you know," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just here to kill you, not to confuse you."

Merlin stared at the girl for a moment, trying to decide if she was mental or not. "Why am I here?"

She smiled brightly at this. "It's to prove a point. If your fandom doesn't convince my boss to let you live, I'll kill you!"

All the blood rushed out of Merlin's face. "What?" And then he added in an afterthought, "What's a fandom?"

Her eyes widened comically. "It's like – sorta – almost like a….it's like a bunch…." She paused. "It's hard to explain to a non-fandom person. Let's just say you have many fans!"

His brow crinkled. How could he have fan? (Let alone fan_s_ as in plural.) He was just a servant/secret warlock in Camelot. "What?"

"So," she said, dodging his question. "Like I said, unless you fans can convince my boss, I have to kill you in five weeks. I, personally, have nothing against you. This is just my job."

Yes, Merlin decided. This girl was insane. She kept rambling.

"Well, since we're going to be with each other for a while, we might as well get to know each other." She pulled a chair literally out on nowhere (Magic, Merlin thought.) and sat down. "My name's Kidnapper, by the way. It's not my real name, but I'm not allowed to tell you my real name."

She smiled at him warmly, as if they were meeting up in the market or something. He stared incredulously back at her.

Yep. She was completely loony.

Her smile faded after three minutes of smiling and blinking at him and she stood up, mostly likely to go somewhere else. Internally, Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; she was creepy.

"Okay, well, I better inform my boss that I have you," said Kidnapper. Merlin's eyes traveled around the room quickly, looking for the nearest exit. A small window. Perfect. Just use his magic a bit, and he'll be home free.

Kidnapper followed his gaze. She smirked (looking scarily like Morgana for a moment). "I wouldn't even think about that if I were you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and she shoved a gag in his mouth. No matter; he could do spells without speaking.

"Good luck escaping," she said and with a final smirk, Kidnapper walked off, up a flight of stairs. When he could no longer hear footsteps, Merlin tried to put his plan in action.

He let his magic build up, channeling it. He literally felt it moving under his skin. Now, just to release it and-

Hot, white, pain filled every inch of the warlock's body. He was sure he let loose a whimper, but his hearing wasn't quite working at the moment. Come to speak of it, neither were any of his other senses. He could feel nothing but the _pain._

It was over as quick as it came. Gasping around the gag in his mouth, Merlin sagged against the chair. All he wanted right now was to pass out. So, he did.

Before the darkness overtook him, though, one thought crossed his mind.

_I can't use my magic._

* * *

Upstairs, Kidnapper typed on her computer, informing her boss on her assignment.

_I have him_, she typed. It was a moment before there was a response.

**GOOD. HAVE YOU RESTRAINED HIS MAGIC?**

_Affirmative._

**VERY GOOD. DID THE TIME-TRAVEL WORK ALL RIGHT?**

_It worked perfectly, sir. I went to Camelot then back to the 21__st__ century without a problem._

**EXCELLENT. SOON, MERLIN WILL BE DEAD.**

Kidnapper's brow furrowed. _But sir, what about his fandom? Surely they will save him._

**THE MERLIN FANDOM IS DYING. THIS WILL ONCE AND FOR ALL PROVE THAT THIS FANDOM ISN'T WORTH IT.**

_Alright sir._

**VERY GOOD. I EXPECT AN UPDATE ON HIM BY NEXT WEEK.**

_Yes sir._

**ONE MORE THING, KIDNAPPER. WHEN I ASSIGNED THIS TO YOU, I EXPECTED YOU TO CARRY OUT THE DEED. WILL YOU BE ABLE TO DO IT?**

Kidnapper hesitated for a moment.

_Yes, I will be able to kill him._

_~end transmission~_

* * *

**MERLIN FANDOM, MERLIN WILL DIE, I AM SURE OF IT. UNLESS YOU CAN PROVE ME WRONG, HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD. YOU HAVE FIVE WEEKS. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW. GO AHEAD, JUST TRY TO PROVE ME WRONG. I BET YOU WON'T EVEN CARE IF HE DIES.**

**GOOD LUCK MERLIN FANDOM. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT.**

**~end transmission~**

* * *

**to be continued... **


	2. Tortured (and Hot Pockets)

"So, _Mer_lin," Kidnapper said as she sat on a chair, facing him. "I'm supposed to torture you in this chapter."

Merlin blinked. Even though he'd gotten use to most of the odd girl outbursts during the week, she still surprised him sometimes. "Chapter?"

Kidnapper smacked her forehead. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you that we're posting this online."

Merlin didn't even bother to ask what "online" was. "Why?"

"So you're fans can save you from being killed, silly!" she said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Merlin internally sighed. He just wanted to go home.

Home. He missed it. He missed waking up to Gauis' tapping on his door, and he missing passing by Gwen in the hallway, where they usually would share some sort of story before they both remembered that they both had chores to do. He missed messing around with the knights, and he even missed bantering with Arthur. To be honest, he was worried that he'd never get to see his friends again, not knowing whether his "fans" would pull through for him.

"So, what type of torture should I put you through?" Kidnapper asked. Merlin frowned. Like he would tell her how to hurt him….

"It can't be anything too graphic, this story's only rated K or K+ or whatever…." Kidnapper said. She suddenly turned her head to a corner of the basement, where a faint clicking sound could be heard.

"Hey, fangirl! What do you think would be good?"

Merlin's head whipped around. He wasn't the only captive here?

What he saw in the corner, though, confused him. There was a teenage girl, sitting at a small table with a strange thing with lettered-buttons in front of her. On the floor, there was a circle of _muffins _around her, oddly enough.

"Umm…I don't know…" the girl in the corner said, pressing the lettered-buttons on the thing in front of her with her fingers. "Am I even allowed to talk?"

Kidnapper put on a thinking face. "Hmm….I don't think so…oh, well!" She turned back to Merlin, and laughed at his puzzled face.

"That's the person who's posting everything about this online," she said, indicating the girl in the corner with a nod of her head. "We're holding her hostage here until all of this is over."

"Are you killing her too?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Kidnapper said, smiling. "Only you get that honor!"

"Oh joy," the warlock muttered. Kidnapper smiled again.

"Well, Merlin, I think it's time for dinner. I'll go make you a Hot Pocket."

Once again, the warlock was left alone in the basement. Well, maybe not alone….

"Hey, fangirl," he called out, using the title Kidnapper had given the girl. The clicking noise did not stop, but he still got a response.

"What?"

"You think you can help me out of this?"

"Nope. I love you and your show, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"The muffins."

"_The muffins?_"

"Yeah, the muffins surrounding my chair. Now shut up, I'm not supposed to even be in this story! Pretend I'm not here!"

Merlin grumbled and looked around the room. He wasn't going to use his magic again, that was for sure.

Anyways, more pressing matters were at hand. He was going to be tortured, apparently (after he was forced to eat a delicious thing called a Hot Pocket that he found he actually quite liked). It would be painful. What the hell was he going to do about it?

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Kidnapper said with flourish as she bounded down the stairs. It had been a ridiculously short amount of time since she had went up to get the Hot Pocket, which meant she had had the food already prepared.

"So, Merls, baby," she said, dropping the food in Merlin's lap. (How he was going to eat it was a complete mystery, seeing as his hands were still tied up.) "I got the perfect way to torture you. Just finish your dinner, then'll we'll start."

Merlin decided to eat his food as slowly as humanly possible.

* * *

_One Hot Pocket Later:_

"Read the _Twilight _book! Read it!"

* * *

**I'M SO DISSAPPOINTED MERLIN FANDOM. I HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU. I'M NOT CONVINCED. **

**REALLY, WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT THE SHOW, ANYWAY? IT WAS CANCELLED BECAUSE, AS THE WRITERS PUT, "NOT A HIT." WHY EVEN BOTHER WITH IT?**

**YOU HAVE FOUR WEEKS MERLIN FANDOM. I'M WAITING.**

* * *

_The fangirl being held captive to document this happening would like to thank all those who've reviewed. _


	3. Escaped

Merlin looked around the basement, bored. The clicking from Fangirl's "keyboard," as Kidnapper put it, was driving him insane a bit – almost like Chinese Water Torture.

He was bored.

Well, he _was _bored until he noticed the knife lying on the floor near his foot, close enough to reach. One though crossed his mind: _freedom._

* * *

_Hello, sir, _Kidnapper typed in her laptop.

**THE FANDOM IS DOING BETTER THAN I EXPECTED.**

_What do you mean, sir?_

**THEY ARE FIGHTING BACK. WE HAVE TO RAISE THE STAKES.**

_What do you suggest, sir?_

**WE NEED TO-**

_Sir? _Kidnapper bit her lip.

**WHERE IS HE?**

_I don't know what you m-_

**EMRYS HAS ESCPAED. **

_What should I do?!_

**FIND HIM, KIDNAPPER, BEFORE I FIND YOU. **

_~end transmission~_

Kidnapper shut her laptop and ran downstairs to the basement. Sure enough, Merlin was gone and the ropes that had been binding him were cut up on the floor.

Merlin, indeed, had escaped.

* * *

**SO MERLIN FANDOM, IT SEEMS YOUR HERO HAS ESCAPED. IT IS OF NO MATTER. KIDNAPPER WILL FIND HIM.**

**BESIDES MERLIN FANDOM, DOES IT MATTER IF MERLIN DIES OR NOT ANYMORE? WHO'S TO SAY THAT YOU WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STUPID LITTLE SHOW ONCE THE BBC COMES OUT WITH SOMETHNG FRESH? YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO START WATCHING THAT NEW ATLANTIS SHOW AND FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS SO CALLED "FANDOM."**

**YOU HAVE THREE WEEKS, MERLIN FANDOM.**

* * *

_The fangirl being held hostage would like to thank all those who have reviewed, and to thank them for their concern. And as for why she can't leave: the muffins. Muffins are evil. _


	4. Found

So, Kidnapper had lost the most powerful warlock in the world, Boss was sending someone to kill her (if she didn't find Merlin), and the fangirl was no help at all.

"Just tell me where he went!" she demanded for the millionth time at the fangirl. She just kept typing. (_Really, I'm typing this as we go along so I really don't have time to tell her where Merlin went_.)

Finally, the fangirl looked up. "Do you really think that I'll tell you? Merlin's my favorite show _and _my favorite character. Do you think I want him dead?"

Kidnapper pouted and stomped over to the stairway, leading upstairs. She needed time to think.

Now, if she were the world's most powerful warlock stuck in a different time, where would she go?

The answer hit her so suddenly, it made her brain hurt. (Kidnapper wasn't much of a thinker, so, really, any thought hurt her.) She knew exactly where he was!

* * *

Merlin, for his part, was doing quite well for a warlock stuck in a 21st century town. He stopped freaking out whenever cars went by, and started getting used to being asked if he was some "Colin Morgan" guy. He was actually enjoying it a bit.

That was, until he saw Kidnapper coming down the street. Luckily, she didn't see him.

Quickly ducking behind a weird thing that he didn't know the name of (it was a garbage can), he held his breath until he was sure she had passed.

Peeking out to see if the cost was clear, he was startled when his eyes were met by a pair of big and round ones. His first though was, _Holy Sh*t, that scared me!_ His next was _Oh Sh*t, I am so screwed!_

"Found you, cutie!" Kidnapper squealed. Before he could react, say anything, or even take a breath, her fingers found a soft point on his neck and the world went black.

* * *

"You found him?" the fangirl asked as Kidnapper hauled an unconscious Merlin over her shoulder onto the chair. She busied herself with tying him up (with elven rope this time, borrowed from the _Lord of the Rings _fandom) before answering.

"Yep!" the assassin answered cheerfully.

"How'd you find him?" asked the fangirl, still typing away.

"It was easy. I knew he had no set place to go, so I just wandered the streets until I spotted him. I pretended not to see him at first, then got him when he was off guard."

The fangirl stopped her typing for a moment. "You thought of that?"

Kidnapper blushed. "Well, first I went to a Chinese restaurant – I really thought he'd be there! – and I got a fortune cookie while looking for him. I didn't find him there, but the fortune cookie's fortune told me where I could find him."

The fangirl looked her up and down before returning to her typing. "Elaborate cookie," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

**YOU'RE DOING WELL MERLIN FANDOM. BETTER THAN I EXPECTED, AT LEAST. THOUGH, I'M STILL NOT CONVINCED. **

** YOUR ARGUMENTS HAVE BEEN GOOD, BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS: IS MERLIN EVEN A RESPECTED FANDOM? MOST PEOPLE OVER LOOK IN IN FAVOR OF SUPERNATURAL, DOCTOR WHO, OR SHERLOCK (A.K.A. SUPERWHOLOCK). ONCE A FANDOM'S NOT RESPECTED ANYMORE, IT'S DEAD. I'M SORRY MERLIN FANDOM, BUT YOU'VE GOT TO FACE THE FACTS. **

** AND AS FOR HOW KIDNAPPER WILL KILL MERLIN, HIM BEING IMMORTAL AND ALL, ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS TWO WORDS: CELESTIAL BRONZ. (BORROWED FROM THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM, OF COURSE.)**

**TWO WEEKS, MERLIN FANDOM. CONVINCE ME. **

* * *

_The fangirl being held captive to record what's happening would like to thank all those who've reviewed. :D (C'mon, guys let's save Merlin!)_


	5. The Day Kidnapper Almost Killed Merlin

"YAY!" Kidnapper screamed as she bounded down the basement steps. Merlin looked up dully from the book he was reading in his lap. (How he turned the pages was a mystery. His hands were still tied up.)

"What?" the warlock asked.

"Do you know what day it is?" the assassin asked, smiling like a child on Christmas.

Merlin shook his head, and the fangirl piped up. "You're finally going to let us go?" she asked.

Kidnapper shook her head. "No, silly! Today's the day I kill Merlin!"

Both captives started protesting.

"Didn't my 'fandom' come through for me?!" Merlin asked, very scared and wishing he was home now.

"There are over one-hundred people who've told us not to kill him!" the fangirl screamed, distressed at the thought of her favorite character dying. (_I mean, Arthur and everyone else died, can't we have one character live?)_

"Why do you want to kill me, anyways?"

"What will it accomplish, other than destroying half of my OTP?"

"I'm just King Arthur's manservant….nothing special, really."

"Why kill him? If you want to kill someone, kill Morgana."

"Again, can I ask _why_ you want to kill me?"

"It's not fair, you skipped last week!"

At that, Kidnapper stopped their complaining. "What do you mean?"

The fangirl raised her eyebrows. "You've forgotten? Remember, you didn't let me post last week, so more fans couldn't rally to save Merlin. It's not fair. You skipped a week."

Kidnapper narrowed her eyes. "It's very fair! I know how to play by the rules!"

"Nuh-uh! You cheated!" said the fangirl, sounding a bit childish.

Kidnapper stuck out her tongue (which is like the little kid version of the middle finger). "I didn't cheat!" she said around her tongue. "You're being mean!"

The fangirl glared from across the room. She even stopped typing for a second. "I am not mean! You're unfair!"

Kidnapper stomped her foot. "You want me to be fair? I'll give you fair. I'll let the Merlin fandom have one more day to try to save Merlin! If they fail, I kill him! Okay?"

"Okay," the fangirl said rather stiffly as she began typing again. Kidnapper climbed back upstairs, stomping on every step.

Meanwhile, Merlin was coming to terms with his life. Apparently, he had about a day left, if his "fandom" (he still didn't know what it meant) didn't come through for him. So, his choices were:

Reflect on how well life had treated him, and know that he had a good run.

Or.

Reflect on how bad life had treated him, and be happy that it would be over soon.

Decisions, decisions…..

* * *

**SO MERLIN FANDOM, IT APPEARS YOU HAVE ONE MORE DAY, THANKS TO MY IDIOT EMPLOYEE. YOU'VE FOUGHT WELL. YOU JUST NEED TO CONVINCE ME. **

**BELIEVE ME, I'M CONVINCED THAT YOU'LL REMEMBER THIS FANDOM, AND THAT YOU ALL LOVE IT, BUT I'M STILL NOT CONVINCED THAT IT'S NOT DYING. EVENTUALLY, MERLIN TUMBLR BLOGS WILL STOP, FANFICS WILL STOP BEING POSTED, AND NO ONE WILL WEAR NECKERCHIEFS ANYMORE.**

**IT'S KINDA SAD. I LIKED THIS FANDOM. **

**YOU HAVE ONE DAY, MERLIN FANDOM. GOOD LUCK.**

* * *

_The fangirl being held hostage to post this would like to say thank you to all who've reviewed to save Merlin. Merlin appreciates, I appreciate it, even that idiot Kidnapper appreciates it (I don't think she has the guts to kill him, if you ask me...) Anyways, thanks again!_


	6. The End

Arthur was going out of his mind.

He had noticed something in the past few weeks. Something very important that bothered him quite a bit.

He hadn't seen Merlin in about five weeks.

At first, he had believed what his wife had told him – that Merlin had been with a girl. But seriously, who stays with a girl for _five weeks? _The maximum is usually one night.

On the outside, he was calm, composed, as a king should be. On the inside, however, he was going _ BLOODY HELL, MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

In short, he was very concerned.

* * *

Gwen was worried.

She – well, nobody had – seen Merlin in about a month (and another week), and she really was getting panicky of where he could be. She had told Arthur some cock-and-bull story about Merlin being with a girl or something of the sort, to pacify him until they got to the bottom of it. She knew he didn't believe her.

And of course, she was upset about all this too.

* * *

Gauis was nervous.

Merlin had often disappeared without warning often, but this was a little much. _Five weeks?! _That wasn't like Merlin at all!

There was either one of two things that happened. One, being that Merlin had somehow died and Camelot was left short one secret warlock or the other was that Merlin had been kidnapped somehow.

The old physician was very doubtful it was the second, though. Merlin wasn't that stupid to get kidnapped.

* * *

Gwaine was drunk.

Sure, his best friend was probably dead, he should be grieving right now, and/or be planning a memorial or something. But no. He was drunk.

The Princess was in denial, in his opinion. Merlin was dead, yet Arthur kept sending out search parties.

Queen Guinevere was too distraught to admit the truth. He felt bad for her; she had known Merlin the longest. (Save for Gauis.)

And Gauis, the poor old man. Merlin was like the son he never had. No parent should have to bury their children.

But Gwaine didn't grieve; he drank. He didn't feel the pain in his chest like he did when he was sober. The weight of Merlin's (probable) death didn't drag him down. He didn't feel anything when he was drunk.

It was better than grief.

* * *

Morgana was pissed.

Someone had _dared _to kidnap Merlin?! And they weren't even in league with her!

Who did these people think they were? Merlin was hers, and hers alone to kidnap. He betrayed _her_, not that bitch that dragged him through an odd portal-like thing. Merlin was hers!

No one ever got away with taking what was rightfully hers, and she'd be damned if she let that happen now.

Now, only if she could reproduce that portal-thingy to find her rightful captive….

* * *

Kidnapper opened her computer, the fangirl looking over her shoulder and Merlin craning his neck to see what was happening from his tied-up-in-a-chair position.

"So," said the assassin. "Today's the day. Time to find out if Merlin dies or not."

The fangirl quirked an eyebrow at her, as Merlin bit his lip in the background. "What do you mean 'time to find out'?"

Kidnapper's eyes never left the screen. "Well, I meant today's the day we read the reviews, to see if people want Merlin to live."

"You mean you haven't read _any _reviews yet?!"

"Nope. I am now."

"_You haven't looked at any of them?_" the fangirl shrieked, outraged.

Kidnapper looked up. "Well, duh. If we read the arguments when they were posted, we really wouldn't want to kill Merlin then, would we?"

"_You weren't going to kill Merlin anyways?_"

Kidnapper shook her head. "Uh, no. We were going to kill Merlin, but I've just read some of these reviews. Dude, I've never seen so many death threats in my life."

Merlin squirmed in his chair. Death threats didn't sound too reassuring when his own life was one the line.

The fangirl shook her head again. Kidnapper went back to her computer, reading the verdict of Merlin fans.

Merlin  
looked around the room. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

Kidnapper made some sort of dismissing hand gesture, and continued reading. The fangirl gave him a look of sympathy. Yet, no one would answer his damn question.

And it seemed Kidnapper wasn't the fastest of readers. This might take a while.

* * *

_Two Hours Later:_

Kidnapper huffed and turned around. "Well!" she said in a loud voice, waking up both Merlin and the fangirl. "Bad news, guys!"

"I'm going to die?" Merlin asked in a squeaky voice.

"My favorite TV ended and the finale was so sad and everyone died except a certain warlock?" the fangirl questioned. "Oh, wait…."

Kidnapper shook her head no. "Nope. I'm sorry, but we have to let Merlin go."

To say Merlin and the fangirl were shocked would be an overstatement. They both knew the fandom would save him (even if they doubted it at times). (And Merlin still didn't know what a fandom was.) But, to say they were overjoyed would be an _understatement. _

"Yes, yes,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!" Merlin screamed excitedly, standing up and bringing the chair he was still tied to with him.

"No way! Yes! OMG, I can't even!" the fangirl whooped.

Kidnapper had an "unamused" face as she pulled out a knife. With three quick strides and a flash of her blade, Merlin's bonds were undone. The warlock cheered some more.

"Am I free to go now?" he asked. Kidnapper nodded tersely, and pulled a strange device out of her pocket. With a flick of her wrist, a portal-thingy appeared. She indicated that Merlin should walk through it.

The fangirl grabbed his wrist. "Merlin, wait, before you go….can I get a picture with you?"

He nodded, not really understanding why she was pointing a small rectangle box and him and her or why she squealed when she looked at one side of the said rectangle. She reached out and hugged him tight, before letting go and making shoo-ing motions with her hands. He turned to Kidnapper.

"It's been…" he started. She smiled.

"Fun," she said. "Sure, it would've been more fun killing you, but, like I said way back in the first chapter, you're cute. It would've been a waste."

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her insaneness. He took one last look around before stepping into the portal-thing.

* * *

Now, if what happened to Merlin after he stepped through the portal-thingy happened in a movie, they would mostly show him seeing the castle of Camelot from afar, and him grinning widely as he ran in slow motion towards it, as he relished his freedom. It would also show him doing some really cool moves as he jumped over rocks and tree roots and stuff.

And that is exactly what happened, except for the slow motion part. He was at the gates of the city in no time. (He did take a few breaks in his running, though. I mean, c'mon, he was like five miles away!)

Taking a deep breath, he took a step into Camelot. He was finally home.

* * *

**WELL PLAYED, MERLIN FANDOM. WELL PLAYED. **

* * *

_The fangirl that had been held captive to post this would like to thank you all for reading and saving Merlin. For a while, Kidnapper there was actually going to kill him. So, yes, you saved Merlin. Yes, you. Thank you._

_(And as for those wondering, I was let free about two minutes after Merlin was. The muffin repellent really worked. Thank you all! )_


End file.
